dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He became Batman after the death of his parents and years of training to fight. Biography Early Life Losing his Parents In 1981, Bruce Wayne left the theater with his parents Thomas and Martha when they were held up at gun point by Joe Chill who shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them both. At their funeral, an overwhelmed Bruce fled from the service and fell down a hole finding hundreds of bats living in a cave beneath Wayne Manor's grounds.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Becoming Batman Capturing Deadshot Batman would track down Deadshot who was with his daughter with the assistance of ARGUS leader Amanda Waller. Batman would wait until Deadshot would go into an alley, Batman would tell him to surrender so that he didn't have to use force in front of Zoe. Deadshot still attempts to fight off with Batman which he would swiftly get the better of him, beating Deadshot to the ground. Deadshot would take out his gun and attempts to shoot Batman, but Zoe stands in the way and begs her father not to kill anyone else. This would cause Deadshot to surrender and give the gun to Batman who cuffs him to a gate and leaves him for the Gotham City Police Department.Suicide Squad Battle of Metropolis and General Zod fight]] Having been present in Metropolis during Superman's clash with Zod, Bruce Wayne raced through the falling buildings and debris hurrying to Wayne Tower to evacuate the building. Upon arriving down the street Bruce along with dozens of other bystanders witness Superman and Zod crash into Wayne Tower, which is then ripped apart by Zod's heat vision. Horrified, Bruce runs into the falling debris trying to save as many people as he could. While being successful at saving a few, Bruce arrived at the destroyed Wayne Tower in Metropolis and saves a young girl from being crushed by falling rubble. She reveals her mother was inside Wayne Tower when it fell and was killed during the fight between Superman and Zod. Bruce comforted the young girl while looking into the sky to see Superman push Zod through yet another skyscraper, bringing it to the ground. Enraged at his apparent lack of care for innocent bystanders or no empathy for the people killed because of their fight, Bruce then dedicated himself to taking down Superman, deeming him too dangerous and too powerful to play a hero. Chasing Joker and Harley Quinn Batman would chase Joker and Harley Quinn in the Batmobile, which he would jump on top of the Jokermobile. Which he would get shot at by Harley through the roof, Batman would jump off the car when the Joker crashes the car in the river. Batman then promptly put on a re-breather and dives into the after the car, finding the crashed car and Harley. Batman then grabbed Harley, who awoke and tried to stab him, which Batman knocks her unconscious with a mighty punch and carries her out of the river. Batman would open the Batmobile and checked for a pulse but couldn't seem to find one. Batman then attempts oral resuscitation to revive her which she pleased that he kissed him. Batman restrains her and takes her to Arkham Asylum. Man vs. God Meeting Clark Kent and Lex Luthor]] Eighteen months later, Batman ambushed a human trafficker in Gotham and branded him. Clark Kent, now working at the Daily Planet was investigating Batman and wanted to run a piece about how Batman was not a hero, but a criminal, sighting his branding is equaling to a death sentence as people in jail with the Bat Brand are always killed. Perry White dismissed the article stating that no one wanted to see Clark Kent taking on the Batman. Following day, Bruce and Clark met at the charity party, hosted by Lex Luthor where the two discussed about what kind of hero the world truly needs. The real reason why Bruce visited the party was to install the device which would hack into Luthor's database to acquire access to Luthor's info believing Luthor to be seeking some kind of weapon of mass destruction. After successfully doing it accessing the database after it was borrowed by Diana Prince, Bruce had an apocalyptic dream where Superman ruled the Earth while the world was being attacked by a unknown alien force, afterwards he was visited by the Speedster from the future who warned him of how dangerous Superman is. Encounter with Superman ]] Following day, while he was trying to steal the Krypronite from Lex Luthor's truck, Superman ambushed Batman. Unable to avoid him, Batman sped right into the Man of Steel, who didn't even flinch as the car struck him. The Batmobile, on the other hand, careened out of control and crashed into a nearby gas station. Superman tore the roof off the Batmobile and confronted the Caped Crusader, telling him the Bat was dead, and not to go to the Bat-Signal if he saw it again. Duel of Gotham City 's face]] Further fueled by fury and resentment towards the Man of Steel, Batman set his plan into motion, he built a powerful exo-frame, a Kryptonite riot gun and a Kryptonite spear to combat Superman. Batman activated the Bat-signal, knowing Superman would show up to stop him. When Superman attempted to inform Batman that he needed his help, Batman refused to listen and unleashed a couple of Sonic Waves from emitters he had hidden around the area. Destroying them, Superman instead shoved Batman through a building and tried to subdue Batman so he could explain. ]] During a struggling battle, Batman has managed to hit Superman several times with his Kryptonite rounds, which decreased Superman's powers sufficiently enough for Batman to fight him toe-to-toe. After a violent struggle, the Dark Knight successfully defeated the Man of Steel. Batman prepared to deliver the fatal blow with the Kryptonite spear, when Superman beseeched Batman to save his mother, Martha, who had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. Batman remembered his own Martha, and realized that the whole confrontation had been a set up by Luthor. The Death of Superman Saving Martha Kent 's men]] Batman helped Superman up and promised him that Martha would not die tonight before heading off to rescue her from Luthor. Batman arrived at the warehouse that Martha was being held in and engaged it with the Batwing before taking down everyone inside and saving Martha. ]] Batman rejoined Superman who was confronting Lex and attempting to take him in. However, Lex revealed that he had a backup and showed Superman a genetic splice of the Zod's corpse and Lex's own DNA which he unleashed. After Superman takes the battle to space and restrains the monster so the US could hit it with a nuke that Superman seen coming. The Nuke only made Doomsday stronger and nearly killed Superman who appears to be floating lifelessly in space. Doomsday mutates growing numerous bone spikes and attacks the Batwing. Batman, realizing it is Kryptonian points out that the spear can kill it and remembers he left it back at the docks where he fought Superman. Engaging Doomsday with the Batwing, Batman lures Doomsday back to the now mostly abandoned docks Doomsday fires a heat beam at the Batwing causing it to crash and fires another one at Batman but Wonder Woman arrived to deflect the blast with her gauntlets. The Trinity Unites and Wonder Woman unites to fight Doomsday]] Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman fought Doomsday. Batman initially has to take cover during the opening moment of the fight due to Doomsday unleashing a massive energy blast and after the blast subsided waited and bides his time to strike. Superman suddenly flies off to get the spear and Wonder Woman is briefly incapacitated so Batman is forced to engage the monster on his own to keep him away from going any further inland, only able to provide distractions for Doomsday so Wonder Woman can attack and buy time for Superman. After a long battle, Wonder Woman traps Doomsday with her Lasso and Batman fires his final Kryptonite round, effectively shutting off Doomsday's powers opening the way for Superman to deal the final blow. However, the Kryptonite round wasn't able to incapacitate Doomsday for long and he was able to impale Superman through the heart with one of his bone spikes, killing him. Visiting Lex Luthor ]] After the battle, Batman visited Lex Luthor in his cell, enraged at Luthor being responsible for Superman's death and ready to brand him with the Bat-Brand. Luthor reveals he knows who Batman is, but quickly changes his demeanor telling Batman that he was deemed mentally unfit to stand trial. Batman says he is aware and tells Luthor that he has arranged for him to be transferred to Arkham Asylum, telling Luthor he has a lot of friends there who can keep an eye on him and want to meet him. Horrified at Batman punching a hole in the wall next to him with the Bat-Brand and vanishes, Luthor screams that he is coming. Assembling the League at Clark's funeral]] At Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville, Bruce talks to Diana about rallying other like her with abilities because he had a feeling they would need it and is revealed to have paid for the entire funeral as an anonymous payer. Meeting Amanda Waller ]] After the destructive fallout in Midway City, Amanda met with Bruce Wayne. Bruce asked her for the information files on the meta humans Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, in return he'd protect her. She then disclosed the fact that Wayne should "stop working nights", acknowledging that she knew he was Batman, Bruce responded in kind with a warning to shut down her Squad, before he does. Encountering Parademons Bruce sent a Wayne Enterprises case to The Louvre in Paris to Diana Prince. Inside the case was an original photograph of Steve Trevor and the group Diana was with in War World I. Bruce left a note saying "one day, she'll tell him her story." Diana sent an e-mail to Bruce thanking him for the photograph. ]] Fellowing Superman's death the world is unsafe, Batman would use a Criminal to draw out a Parademon. Batman would battle with the Parademon before pinning it to a wall, he would investigated it before it killed itself. Batman would decided to recruit his team of metahumans as he believes an invasion is coming.Justice League Meeting Arthur Curry ]] Bruce learned from Amanda Waller's files that Arthur Curry visited a village in Newfoundland, Canada during the winter, bringing fish to feed the hungry. Bruce would head to the village and ask to speak with Arthur, when Arthur reveals himself, Bruce lets the latter know that an invasion is coming and needs Arthur to join the Justice League under his leadership. ]] Bruce would reveal that he knows about Atlantis which Arthur angrily lifting and pinning Bruce against the wall, ultimately refusing to join. Bruce would return to Diana, he told her that Arthur refused to join and Bruce would more to Barry Allen. Meeting Barry Allen at Barry Allen]] Wayne would track dow Barry Allen who was visiting his father in jail, Bruce would wait for Barry in his apartment and tells Barry that he knows off his abilities but he just needs to know what they are. Bruce would listen to Barry nervously rambling about his skills, when Wayne throws a batarang at Allen, which the latter effortlessly dodged and caught. This would reveal to Barry that Bruce is Batman and would dismisses Bruce's assessment of his abilities as an oversimplification. 's abilities]] Bruce would tell Barry that he is putting together a team, which Barry interrupt him saying he want to join the team. Which leaves Bruce momentarily confused, but he gladly accepts his decision. Barry, admiring the batarang, asks if he can keep it. his powers]] Bruce would take Barry to his car, which Barry would eat a pizza by the time they got to the car and explained the concept of the Speed Force, and how it allows him to consume insane amounts of food. Barry would ask Bruce how many are on the team, Bruce would tell him that it's just Allen. Wayne is asked what are his powers which he responded with he's rich. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor getting intel from James Gordon]] Batman and the Justice League receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, the team would go and meet with Gordon which team are met with Cyborg who joins the team because the Parademons kidnapped his father Silas Stone. The team would go to the find Steppenwolf who is interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the Mother Box, Barry would get nervous and tell the team that he can't do it which Batman tell's him to save one of the employees. ]] Before Batman can come up with a plan, Cyborg would shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, which cause the League to jump into battle with the Parademons. During the battle, Batman has a one on one fight with a Parademon when he is informed by Alfred Pennyworth that the Knightcrawler is ready to use. Batman then jumped into the Knightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman after a Parademon takes her by surprise and knocks her unconscious. The Knightcrawler gets attacked by Steppenwolf, while Barry helps Wonder Woman get her Sword so she can help Batman. Before an Parademon would attack Flash and Wonder Woman, Batman would kill one of the Parademons. The team would confront Steppenwolf before Cyborg who is controlling the Knightcrawler shots a missile, which Steppenwolf catches a missile and throw it against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. This would cause a flood which Arthur saves the Justice League using his Trident to hold back the water while they can escape. Reviving Superman ]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman would meet with Gordon to talk about the event, Arthur would show up saying the Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. They would return to the Batcave, where they would have a meeting which Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. holding Batman in the air]] The team would get Clark's body and put it in the waters off the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. The team would fight Superman who hasn't got his memories back yet, Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, but he hits them and asks Bruce and would try to kill him before Lois Lane and Alfred arrives to stop him. helping Bruce with his injuries]] The group would return to the Batcave, Bruce ask Arthur if he can use his powers to have aquatic life locate Steppenwolf. Which he tell him that the water does the talking but says he’ll see what he can do. While bandaging his wounds he is assisted by Diana who observing the scars he has over the years of being Batman. Bruce agrees and the two shares a drink. Battle of Pozharnov arriving to Russia]] The League would use the Flying Fox to go to Russia to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but also the controls on the Flying Fox didn't reporting which cause it to crash, but Bruce get in the Batmobile and using a siren to get the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. ]] Batman is used attacked by Parademons until he is saved by Wonder Woman and the rest of the League. Batman would ejects from the Batmobile and using his grappling gun to swings across and takes out some Parademons. Batman would arrive to save The Flash with a grappling gun to stop him from falling, Bruce takes one of the Parademons guns and fires at them. Batman is informed by Alfred that people are in danger which he tells Barry to save the civilians. standing tall]] Batman would tell Superman that they need to buy Cyborg time to separate the Mother Boxes. Batman and the Justice League would defeated Steppenwolf by breaking his Axe, which cause Steppenwolf to feel fear which the Parademons attack him and returns him back to Apokolips. A New World Wayne would give his leadership of the Justice League to Superman and will help Martha reacquires the Kent Farm by buying the bank. Few days later, Wayne decides to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team as he and Diana agree that more heroes could join. Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Bruce Wayne, through intense training and specialized dieting, represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess all of which have naturally heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, almost pushing into the early-levels of superhuman conditioning. While biologically human his physical capabilities physical attributes are all at peak physical condition, far exceeding that of even Olympic-level athletes and exceptionally trained humans like Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and the Regime Stormtroopers. Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. Throughout his many years as the Batman, he has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. Bruce has spent most of his life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, though he's admitted that he's slowed down a bit with age. **'Peak Human Strength:' In combat, his strength allows him to casually send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks, effortlessly hurl people in the air hard enough to break through walls, and dislocate limbs with a twist. He is easily capable of punching a mercenary headfirst smashing the floorboards. In his nightmare of an apocalyptic future (where Batman is somewhat older and weaker), Batman's mere swings from his gun launched the Regime Stormtroopers in the air and his kick broke one's leg and knocked him out, and he could still break the neck of one of Superman's Stormtroopers with his bare hands in mere seconds (despite Batman being restrained by multiple others, making them shake in the process), and he could still overpower many stormtroopers before being ultimately defeated by their sheer numbers. However, even when Batman was being restrained and forced down by multiple stormtroopers simultaneously, he was still able to rise up, only being defeated by a superhumanly strong knock-out blow of a Parademon. When Batman was captured he had to be restrained with very thick and heavy chains. However, his strength is no match against the likes of metahumans and beings from other planets, such as Superman and Doomsday, who possesses god-like strength. Nonetheless, his combination of strength, extremely effective muscle control and highly refined combat skills makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. **'Peak Human Speed & Agility:' Batman's athletic prowess grants him incredible agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance while fighting and evading others. Batman is incredibly fast and agile, demonstrating an almost superhuman nimbleness and agility while fighting and evading others. He was able to reach the Ground Zero in Metropolis during the Battle of Metropolis on foot, and reach the Wayne Enterprises financial building in a very short time by running, and move across the ceiling and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics, while dodging the gunfire from one of the officer's shotgun blast at point-blank range with the officer unable to get a glimpse of Batman, as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. He managed to remain unscathed while breaking into LexCorp Research Park, evading gunfire from the guards while picking them off from above, leaving a path of destruction. During the rescue of Martha Kent, Bruce was able to take down twenty-four armed mercenaries at once, appearing as a blur of motion as he traversed the warehouse. He can balance himself while standing on the back of a stone gargoyle, and dodge the Plasma Carbine rifle fire from Parademons while grappling into their midst, and even managed to dodge a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the behemoth's heat vision blasts. **'Peak Human Durability:' Bruce's muscles and bones are much more resilient to various damages than average humans, due to having become accustomed to the intense physical punishment sustained over two decades as the Batman. Hence, Batman is able to smash through a steel-framed window without injury, endure gunfire with the aid of his Batsuit, and withstand attacks from numerous enemies and a collision with a wall at full speed without slowing down. In his vision of the future, Batman was able to withstand multiple attacks from the Regime Stormtroopers unfazed, requiring a superhuman strike to the back of the head from a Parademon to stop him. When pinned by Arthur Curry, Bruce grunted from the Atlantean’s strength, but was otherwise unharmed. However, when thrown several yards by Superman after his revival he was severely bruised and needed treatment afterward, though he was able to recover from it with some help from Wonder Woman. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Batman's highly trained and developed body generates far fewer fatigue toxins than an ordinary human, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. He is also able to recover from extreme fatigue and exhaustion fast enough to easily fight two dozen armed thugs after his fight with Superman, followed by assisting in the final battle against Doomsday. However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. **'Peak Human Metabolism:' Batman's metabolism roughly runs several times faster than an average human due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen, this allows him to have a near inhuman metabolism, healing, immune system, and longevity. Thus, alcohol has no effect on him as his body burns it off several times faster than average, requiring him to drink several bottles at a time to feel its effects, to which Alfred dryly remarked that the next generation of the Wayne family will inherit an empty wine cellar. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman is one of, if not the Earth's finest, martial artist in an infamously formidable master of some array of martial arts including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and supervillains in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, combined with his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Batman’s combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. While attending an underground fight club, Bruce was able to give some advice to one of the fighters after briefly observing the match, allowing him to easily defeat his opponent. During the rescue of Martha Kent, Batman brought down 24 armed henchmen in a short amount of time despite having previously engaged with Superman shortly before. In his nightmare vision from the Flash, Bruce was able to bring down squads of Regime Stormtroopers until ultimately succumbing to their numbers. Batman is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against considerably stronger opponents, with him defeating a depowered Superman in a one on one fight, nearly killing him in the process, battling numerous Parademons during Steppenwolf’s campaign, and driving Killer Croc from Gotham years ago. Notably, Batman defeated most of the members of Task Force X, having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve. His skill allowed him to overpower several Parademons, swiftly disarming and incapacitating them in close quarters. Under Batman's tutelage, his protégé vigilante Robin would become an extremely skilled combatant in his own right. *'Expert Marksman:' Batman can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and precision. He is well-versed in the use of conventional firearms such as sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and assault rifles, picking them up and using with ease. Over time in training and experience with his notorious batarangs, Bruce has learned to improve his skill and use them for various purposes throughout his career, notably using one to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand. Bruce can utilize his grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision, firing a line across a warehouse to pierce the shoulder of a mercenary, pulling him closer to deliver a devastating strike. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman was capable of repeatedly disarming Regime Stormtroopers of their assault rifles and using them as his own. When Wonder Woman restrained Doomsday, Batman was able to shoot a Kryptonite gas grenade at the monster from several meters away. Batman can also utilize the various weapons of his vehicles with near-perfect accuracy, notably neutralizing Anatoli Knyazev's convoy with his Batmobile, and later his Batwing, as well as shooting down many attacking Parademons with the Knightcrawler and Flying Fox. *'Master Spy:' In addition to being an incredible detective and a world-class fighter, Batman is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. He’s evaded capture from authorities throughout his career as a vigilante, and has successfully raided high-security facilities such as LexCorp Research Park, and managed to sneak around Lex Luthor's Mansion during the latter’s fundraiser party to breach his servers. Over the years, Batman has become highly formidable at stealth tactics, so much so that criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. His speed and agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows and higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape, thus giving them the illusion of being a wraith-like creature. Batman was able to sneak up on the experienced assassin Deadshot and later break into Barry Allen's Home. When utilizing a specially designed lead gas grenade, he’s able to temporarily evade Superman himself. However, Wayne’s most impressive feat was breaking into Lex Luthor’s supermax jail cell within Belle Reve, appearing before Luthor in the moments it took for the lights to flicker, and disappear from it just as suddenly when Lex briefly turned away. Later, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg were able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, leaving even Flash stunned at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and having been standing right beside them. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Due to his mental training and being naturally gifted he has acquired an an instant learning aptitude, parallel multitasking, eidetic/photographic memory, accelerated reading, and a more powerful memory. Bruce Wayne is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all. However, Wayne is notably not quite as intelligent as supergenius Lex Luthor, with the latter thereby successfully manipulating the Batman into attempting to kill Superman for him. **'Master Tactician:' Batman, given his lack of superpowers, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, often using cunning and planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies, and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. Hence, Batman is by far the best tactician among the Justice League, with only supergenius Lex Luthor known to surpass him. Due to this, Bruce was able to swiftly make a mental breakdown of the fighting style and weaknesses of one of the fighters in an underground Gotham City fight club (helping his opponent swiftly beat him by whispering some combat advice), was able to swiftly defeat the notorious Deadshot by ambushing the latter in his daughter Zoe's presence (exploiting his unwillingness to kill in front of her), was able to chase the stronger Killer Croc out of Gotham City, was able to formulate a plan to break into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building and steal the Kryptonite within, was able to quickly improvise a plan to take down Anatoli Knyazev's 24 heavily armed men in a warehouse while saving Martha Kent, was ultimately able to defeat the far more powerful Superman in their fierce duel, managed to render the far more powerful Doomsday vulnerable to attack, held out with his Insurgency for a lengthy time in the war against the more powerful Regime, lured a Parademon out into the open, concocted a complex plan to infiltrate Scout Ship 0344 and resurrect Superman, had a feasible contingency when Superman returned from the dead as an amnesiac monster, came up with the plan to separate the Apokaliptan Unity once more and defeat Steppenwolf, and was confident in his ability to protect Amanda Waller from the US intelligence community finding out about her catastrophic error concerning Enchantress in Midway City. **'Expert Leader:' Batman is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully lead Wayne Enterprises for decades, to mentor and lead his vigilante proteges Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl in numerous vigilante escapades and missions, to lead the Insurgency in the lengthy war against Superman's Regime (in a vision of a possible future), and to later successfully lead the Justice League's original roster against Steppenwolf's Parademon invasion. Indeed, despite Aquaman's initial gruff refusal, the initial insecurity of both Flash and Cyborg, and Batman's own doubts (as he knew that Superman would have been a better leader for them), they all ultimately came to look up to Batman as the team leader, and developed a healthy team dynamic. When Flash remarks on his inexperience, many fears, and questions his value to the team, Batman helped him gain confidence with some simple advice. In addition, despite Wonder Woman initially not being receptive, Batman ultimately inspires her to become a better leader and a better superhero overall. **'Expert Social Intuit:' Batman, as Bruce Wayne, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that sometimes belie his actual, usually gloomy, emotional state. Hence, Bruce diplomatically greeted Lex Luthor, calmly confronted Diana Prince (despite his rage at being thwarted in his attempt to gain data on Kryptonite), verbally leveled with Diana when she showed her comparable intellect, and even remained fairly calm when meeting Clark Kent and discussing Superman (despite the mere idea of the alien superhero enraging Bruce). Indeed, Alfred Pennyworth is one of the extreme few individuals with whom Bruce doesn't hold himself back in conversation, notably when he passionately expressed his motives for withing to destroy Superman. As a result, Bruce remains extremely well-respected at Wayne Enterprises by Greg, Grace, Jack O'Dwyer, and even his embittered former employee Wallace Keefe, who proudly proclaimed his loyalty to Bruce Wayne after his arrest. **'Expert Deceiver:' Batman is a deceptive genius, a wunderkind prodigy, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in the art of deception, ever since the age of 7, have been equivalent to Mozart's in music, with only Lex Luthor being known to surpass Batman in deceptive skills. Hence, as Batman, he has been effectively able to fool the people of Gotham City (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with female sex trafficker victims notably mistaking him for a "Devil", and Cyborg initially doubting that Batman is even real), while as Bruce Wayne, he had been able to take on the façade of a somewhat irresponsible fun-seeking and womanizing playboy, in order to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could possibly be Batman. Bruce also successfully deceived Anatoli Knyazev (distracting the Russian with a polite conversation, while discreetly cloning the contents of his phone), Mercy Graves (tricking her into thinking that he was drunk, managing to thus avoid suspicion during his attendance of Lex's fundraiser party), and Superman (whom he ambushed with the unexpectedly potent Kryptonite weapons). However, Batman had notably never been particularly skilled at deceiving Alfred Pennyworth (the one person who knew Bruce best, having raised the latter from his childhood), and was unable to deceive supergenius Lex Luthor, who was quick to see through the Dark Knight's inhuman and supernatural façade, thereby deducing that Batman is actually only a mere man without any metahuman powers. **'Expert Detective:' Batman is a formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber and has been claimed by many to be the "world's greatest detective". Hence, Bruce was able to deduce that Superman's parents had told him that the latter was on Earth for a reason, and Bruce knew that the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities' sword of Alexander the Great was in fact a fake replica, and he was quickly able to see through the "babe in the woods act" of Diana Prince, discerning something suspicious about the mysterious foreign antiques dealer right away, refusing to allow Diana's remarkable beauty to cloud his judgement and free her of his suspicion, unlike what a vast majority of men would have done. Bruce also effectively utilized his detective skills, using Amanda Waller's metahuman files to track down and recruit the speedster Flash, to learn of Anatoli Knyazev's connection to the "White Portuguese", Lex Luthor and Kryptonite, as well as the latter's secret research on metahumans. When encountering Parademons, despite knowing little of them, Batman was able to deduce their ability to sense fear, and used that to lure one out into the open. When visiting a village frequented by Aquaman, Batman was able to correctly deduce that the former was among the crowd of villagers before him, due to it being the day right after the King tide. In addition, when learning of the Mother Box's abilities, Batman was able to swiftly deduce that one of them would be able to resurrect Superman from the dead. **'Expert Criminologist:' Batman is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, at least on par with Commissioner Gordon, having great insight into and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. Batman, however, was initially unable to discern that Lex Luthor was in fact a covert supercriminal. **'Expert Interrogator:' Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction, notably branding at least nineteen known criminals with a bat symbol to mark them as repeat offenders. **'Expert Engineer:' Batman is a genius in vehicles' operations and general engineering, since his company, Wayne Enterprises is the world's 6th leading company in high-technology defense innovation, with Batman and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. Bruce later personally designed the Armored Batsuit, as well as the innovative Kryptonite gas grenades and a Kryptonite-tipped spear, all of which proved very effective against Superman. After establishing the Justice League, Batman constructs the highly sophisticated Knightcrawler and Flying Fox, as well as creating a new and updated Flash suit for Barry Allen, and even deducing from Wonder Woman's story that a Mother Box would be able to resurrect Superman from the dead. **'Expert Hacker:' Batman is an immensely formidable genius hacker, notable for his exceptional skills of intelligence gathering, and data interpretation, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with only supergenius Lex Luthor known to surpass him. Hence, Batman was notably able to utilize his sophisticated Batcomputer to hack into both GCPD police radios and Gotham City news stations (being constantly hooked up to both, so as to be up to date with all the goings on in his city), and into Lex Luthor's military-grade encrypted data on Kryptonite and metahumans. Batman also eventually learned of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad pitch to the Pentagon, discovered the original photograph of Steve Trevor's team, and even promised to protect Waller from the US intelligence community learning of her error in Midway City. Batman usually utilizes the Oracle Network, in order to most effectively hack and gather data from the Batcomputer. **'Expert Businessman': Bruce Wayne is a genius businessman, helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners (notably quickly absorbing Van Criss Laboratories, and purchasing the bank that intended to gain the Kent Farm), as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is extremely well-respected in the business world, with Wayne Enterprises becoming the world's 6th leading company in the field of high-technology defense innovation. **'Expert Networker:' Batman, as an influential businessman, experienced vigilante, and interrogator, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and superhero ambitions. This is notable through his influence of the police, other companies, powerful intelligence agencies, and certain prisons. Hence, Batman is able to discreetly keep tabs on numerous people and things that interest him, was able to gain the GCPD's trust, to swiftly uncover Dr. Van Criss' nano-bomb usage against the Suicide Squad for Waller, to get Barry Allen a forensics job in Central City, to help Clark and Martha Kent keep their Kent Farm, to arrange that Lex Luthor gets transferred from Belle Reve supermax to Arkham Asylum, to threaten Amanda Waller into shutting down her Squad, and was even able to promise Waller protection against the US intelligence community (so as to avoid them finding out about her catastrophic error in judgement concerning Enchantress in Midway City). **'Multilingualism:' Bruce speaks his native English, is fluent in Russian, and can understand Icelandic. *'Expert Driver:' Batman is a highly skilled and evasive patrol driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile, and also managed to navigate the extremely dangerous streets of Metropolis during the Black Zero Event in his civilian car, successfully avoiding falling debris. *'Expert Pilot:' Batman is also very proficient at combat piloting, and was able to temporarily distract Doomsday from within his Batwing, and to later break down the shield to Steppenwolf's base with his Flying Fox. Equipment *'Batsuit:' Batman's highly durable Kevlar-Nomex-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It consists of three thin highly durable Titanium-kevlar bodysuit layers and an outer and thinner layer of durable and fireproof spandex. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit is not impact proof nor impregnable, as a blade could partially pierce the shoulder region and cause Batman a small amount of pain. Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer, as Batman seemed to only feel a small amount of pain after getting stabbed. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions, which allowed Batman to shield Martha Kent from Knyazev's exploding flamethrower tank that engulfed the entire room they were in. During his fight with Superman, Bruce wore a more heavily armored variant of the Batsuit to withstand the Kryptonian's attacks. In preparation for Steppenwolf's invasion, Bruce wore a variant that was lighter and facilitated more mobility, but without sacrificing the protection gained from its armored plates. *'Batmobile:' Batman's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham City. *'Batwing:' Batman's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by him against Doomsday. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave, via Batcomputer. *'Knightcrawler:' Batman's other vehicle, used to access rough terrain that cannot be reached via a car or plane. It is a four-threaded tank with each tread on a separate leg so it can walk. It’s special function is that at can pierce into surfaces with each leg to climb up walls or hang from a roof. *'Flying Fox:' Batman's large multi-deck airplane purpose-built in order to transport the Justice League around, as well as equipped to store the Batmobile. *'Batarang:' Batman's extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. When thrown by someone as strong as Batman, they're capable of cutting through even gun barrels and heavily damage them. Batman also leaves batarangs near crime scenes after he's finished as a calling card, with a dual purpose using them as a psychological weapon against other potential wrongdoers. *'Utility Belt:' Batman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. *'Batcomputer:' Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Batman to easily deduce the number of Anatoli Knyazev's people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing Batman to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Batman is on one of his vigilante escapades, Alfred sometimes utilizes the Batcomputer to help the Dark Knight with a specific task, notably when Batman saved Martha Kent from Knyazev. *'Grapple Gun:' Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it to slowly descend several stories while wearing his Armored Batsuit. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon or spear gun, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them, which Batman notably used on one of Lex's thugs while battling them at the warehouse they were keeping Martha Kent, as well as to impale and restrain a Parademon underneath Gotham Harbor. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Batman to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso, with Batman tying the line to Superman's leg and, with the strength of his Armored Batsuit, slung him around a large corridor and into several pillars. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge heat blasts. It can also shoot bullets that open up as a net, to contain enemies, as Bruce did with a Parademon. *'Remington 700:' Batman utilized this rifle, equipped with a suppressor, to fire a tracking device onto Anatoli Knyazev's transport to track the Kryptonite nugget to a LexCorp facility. *'Assault Rifles:' Batman armed himself with an AK-47 assault rifle when leading his Insurgency against Superman and the Regime Stormtroopers in a war shown in a vision of an alternate future, in which he wielded the assault rifles of his fallen Insurgents when disarmed of his initial one. *'Parademon Plasma Rifle:' During one of his earlier battles with Parademons, Batman managed to disarm one of its rifle and temporarily used it until it ran out of ammunition. *'Sticky Bombs:' Batman's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Batman hurled these onto the guns of Knyazev's men (thus instantly disabling their firearms), and later at Parademons. *'FN MK 13 Grenade Launcher:' Batman used this to launch lead smoke grenades to temporarily evade Superman himself during their confrontation in Gotham. **'CTS Model 7290M Mini Bang:' Modified smoke grenades used during Batman's duel with Superman. *'Kryptonite Gas Grenades:' Grenades developed by Batman after stealing the Kryptonite from Lex Luthor. These grenades emit a gaseous form of Kryptonite, used against Superman to severely weaken him for roughly a minute. *'Kryptonite Spear': Batman utilized this weapon in his duel with Superman, with it later being used by Superman, this time against Doomsday. Due to its nature, it is one of the extremely few weapons capable of mortally wounding both Kryptonians and Doomsday. *'Cell Phone Cloner:' Batman, as Bruce Wayne, can use a phone capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing him to both listen to the cloned phone's messages and track it. He used this on Anatoli Knyazev's phone while briefly standing close to him. *'Branding Ring:' Batman also has knuckle duster type device with a bat symbol on the knuckles, which superheats to the point where it can burn through flesh and even stone with ease, burning the bat-brand into the surface it is pressed or punched into. Its mechanisms are similar to that of a stapler. Batman uses it to mark the worst of criminals with his symbol for effective intimidation (notably doing so to both sex trafficker Cesar Santos, and a child predator, and at least 18 confirmed others), and as a warning to others. Batman came close to branding Lex Luthor when he visited the latter in prison, but instead ended up punching a symbol into the wall behind Lex. *'Hacking Device:' Bruce plugged this device into the LexCorp servers, thus managing to tap into the mainframe and extract Lex Luthor's files on Kryptonite and metahumans. This device is, however, temporarily 'borrowed' from Bruce by Wonder Woman, though she eventually returned it. Relationships Family *Alan Wayne † - Great-Grandfather *Catherine Van Derm † - Great-Grandmother *Benjamin Wayne † - Grandfather *Laura Wayne † - Grandmother *Thomas Wayne † - Father *Martha Wayne † - Mother *Charles Wayne † - Great-Great-Uncle *Patrick Wayne † - Great-Uncle Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor and Ally *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox - Business Manager and Friend **Grace - Personal Assistant **Jack O'Dwyer † - Employee and Friend *Van Criss Laboratories **Van Criss *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon - Friend and Ally **Mazzuccheli *Justice League - Teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned Ally, Teammate and Close Friend **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Savior **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Martha Kent - Rescuee *Lois Lane - Ally and Savior *Amanda Waller - Situational Ally *Silas Stone Enemies *Joe Chill *Joker's Gang **Joker - Enemy **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Task Force X **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Enemy **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Enemy *Mike Rucka - Attempted Killer *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - Rival, Manipulator, and Enemy **Mercy Graves † **Anatoli Knyazev † - Victim *Cesar Santos † *Doomsday † *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons Trivia *Bruce is right-handed. Behind the Scenes *Before Ben Affleck was casted as Batman, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, , , Joe Manganiello, , , , , , , , and were considered for the part. *Batman in the DC Extended Universe is the seventh live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnations portrayed by , , , and . References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Wayne Enterprises Leaders Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes